Goddesses Champion
by Anything I Feel Like
Summary: A blonde brawler receives the blessings of the gods but did she want them? Well she'll have to deal with them but luckily a certain daughter of Athena can help her.


**A/N: I own nothing except my laptop**

 **This is a Lesbian Story so don't like don't read.**

 **Constructive criticism is great.**

 **And if my description of Astrid was crap its just Yang from RWBY because I felt like using her but making her different AAAAAAAnywhooooo on with the story.**

* * *

Astrid was in one of Mr Heralds lessons focusing on anything but him and his lesson not caring about some stupid history of the Greeks and their Gods. Instead she focused on her reflection, Astrid was tall about 6"1' surprising as she was only 15, she had a voluptuous figure and was well endowed, she has golden blonde hair that went all the way down to her thighs and like her it was wild and unkempt. If there was one thing to note about Astrid it's to not touch her hair unless you want to be castrated. Her eyes were an amazing sight pure pink the colour as she all together was an exquisite sight all without a smidge of makeup.

Astrid was always a troublemaker whenever she saw a scene she didn't like she did something always standing up for the weaker party never allowing an injustice go passed unhindered her father had always made sure she new that the most noble goal was helping people so she did no matter what school said, since she could she fought bully's and jerks male or female. Although her father had a lot to do with her wanting to help people, the disappearance of her mother caused it too. To Astrid her mom had walked out on her dad when she was very young, this lead to her thinking her mom was no better than any other jerk leaving her father to deal with an impatient, temperamental little shit as her father so gracefully put it. Whenever she got angry her eyes change colour from a bright pink to a crimson red a contrast that scares most opponents away quickly. Sadly, she was picked on because of this genetic flaw but as stated before she kicked the living shit out of those who did sooooooo yep.

Due to her superhero complex she kept getting booted from schools she's gone through 6 in the last 5 years she stopped trying to make friends she was just going to leave again.

It took a very annoyed and ticked off teacher to wake her from her daydream asking the common question of "Astrid, are paying attention?"

"Mmh What sir?"

"Oh that's it As..."

'FLASH!'

Astrid felt like she was being torn in two, her stomach lurching up the contents of her breakfast as she unceremoniously puked over a pine tree.

 _'Ohh shit that burned, yuck, man sorry tree. Wait. Wait. WAIT. WHAT THE FUCK!'_

Astrid took this moment to look around she was stood on hill that was overlooking a place that had a strong resemblance to a summer camp but with all cabins arranged in a weird U symbol with an extra cabin jutting from each tip and a large house nearby, it was an pretty sight but what was on her mind. What was, was how in all hell did she get to a hill over looking a freakin' summer camp when she just about to be yelled Mr Herald? More practical questions starting forming, How did she get here? Why did this happen? Who did this? What is going on?

During her slight meltdown she felt a warmth spread over her a loving one, a motherly one, Wait how did she know that?

Astrid felt someone behind her, she turned to a beautiful woman standing there strawberry blonde hair, lovely figure, sparkling eyes.

"Astrid" she spoke gently, soothing her mind with her voice.

"How do you know my name?" Although she was at ease she was still weary of the unknown woman.

"I know a lot about you, more than just your name but that can wait, you are so beautiful my child"

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" Astrid was getting frustrated she needed answers.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood a safe place for demigods/Demigoddesses like yourself, I brought you here because you are special and its time you complete your destiny, as for me you will find out soon enough"

"I don't know what your rambling on about but I'm going down there to see if anyone knows what's going on." and with that Astrid marched down the hill towards the camp.

Leaving the unknown being to smile, softly whispering "Stubborn like your father, Your going to make each other so happy"

* * *

Astrid entered the camp, and looked around campers of all ages were running around in the early morning while a man in a wheelchair sat smiling at them all. Astrid figured that he would know what's going on she started towards him and got about half the distance before being stopped by some guy wearing a orange wife-beater and a black set of low hanging trousers.

"Hey beautiful" He spoke in a cocky, pretentious tone that only made her like him less, so she tried to push past him but only got a few steps as he spun around angry snatching her arm spitting out  
"Don't ignore me" This only riled her up clenching her fist Astrid was about to break his jaw before she heard an angry voice demand,  
"Let her go Tom!" they both turned to see a furious girl with blonde princess curls charge towards them her obviously once beautiful face scrunched in anger.

Once she reached them she repeated what she said a moment ago "Let Her Go Tom, Now!" this time a low threating tone that would make anyone named Tom shiver in fear this one no different but he instead spoke with false confidence "And what are you going to do about it sick Percy on me oh wait you can't, can you? you let him die in the final days of the war didn't you Annabeth?" obviously it was traumatising as the expression on her face portrayed, the small crowd around them grumbling unhappily at the remark aside from a group that was split off _'a group of douchbags as it seems lets teach this guy a lesson he won't forget quickly'_ unnoticed by anyone except Annabeth but Astrid's eyes started to seep red showing her anger.

Astrid scanned the situation and found an opening his stance was off, Suddenly she dropped to the floor leg sweeping her captor, as he fell backwards she shot up again punching him directly in the stomach causing him to crash harder into the ground. A loud snap was heard, then a scream of pain two of the campers ribs were broken upon impact. Annabeth stood there shocked staring at Astrid as she stood over the camper with her foot pressing down on his ribs causing him to scream more, while she smiled maliciously at him.

"Still think I'm beautiful asshole" she's pressed harder on his ribs getting the response she wanted as he screeched in pain.

"ENOUGH" Drawing everyone's attention, Striding towards them came a horse well it would have been a horse if there hadn't been half a man where the head should be.

* * *

 **I do not know where this came from I was just scrolling through my saved stories and pops up this gem. I think I writer this in Ireland as a way to pass the time?**

 **Anyway leave a review, Hope you enjoyed and this will continue.**


End file.
